Letting Go
by iloveromance
Summary: When Niles' attempt at reconciliation with Maris ends in disaster, he reluctantly returns to Frasier's, preparing himself for ridicule. But what he finds when he arrives makes him happier than he ever dreamed. An "unofficial" sequel of sorts to Kristen 3's "A Night With Daphne" that is also a very AU version of "The Maris Counselor"
1. Chapter 1

Niles felt sick.

When he closed his eyes, he could picture the whole scenario as though it were a bad movie replaying itself in his head.

He sat in his car, staring at the monstrosity of a house where he'd spent the last fifteen years with a woman who claimed to love him. But in light of what he'd just encountered, he wondered if she ever really loved him at all.

With a deep sigh, he leaned his head against the plush leather seat of his BMW, wondering how it had all gone wrong.

Was he really _that _horrible of a husband that Maris felt the need to have an affair in the confines of her luxurious master suite?

It should have been _their_ suite; Niles and Maris, but sadly they hadn't shared a bedroom in years. Still, he was hopeful that their marriage would prosper. And when Maris finally agreed to counseling, he was absolutely elated.

Right then and there he vowed to do whatever it took to acquire the services of one Dr. Bernard Schenkman.

The man was brilliant and after only a few sessions, Niles and Maris were talking out their problems and discovering a side of their relationship that they never knew existed.

After being thrown out of the house yet again after yet another heated argument; this one involving Maris' prized azaleas.

Apparently Niles' spontaneous romantic gesture of carefully removing one from the garden and handing it to his beloved wife was a crime in her eyes; a crime that had resulted in his being thrown out of the house yet again.

Only this time she didn't call to beg him to return.

At least he knew that his wine collection was safe for the moment.

As he walked to the car, cringing at the harsh words and hurling objects Maris threw his way, he couldn't help but remember the last time she'd thrown him out for giving his honest opinion about a new outfit.

It was several years ago but the memory was still vivid.

Fortunately Frasier and his dad were kind enough to let him stay for the night. His mind drifted back to the first time he'd imposed on them. Frasier was in Boston visiting Frederick and his father was on a fishing trip.

He'd planned on having condo 1901 to himself, but when his angel answered the door and heard his plight, she promptly canceled her plans.

It was such an unselfish gesture and one that only increased his love for her. A love of which she was completely unaware but that his heart knew only too well, for she was there every moment.

As he talked, she never judged but rather listened quietly while he told her the whole sad story. And then she offered him Frasier's plush bed for the night.

Her kindness afforded him what was perhaps the best sleep he'd ever encountered in his life. He hated leaving the next day, finding that he wanted nothing more than to share her company a bit longer.

However, the unexpected phone call from Maris changed all of that. He said goodbye to Daphne, thanking her profusely for her generosity and then hurried home in the hopes of saving not only his precious wine collection but his marriage as well.

As he bounded up the stairs Maris seemed eager to see him and incredibly, she even apologized for her harsh words, assuring him that she really did love him. And even more incredible, she accepted his romantic invitation to join him in his room. It was there that they spent a heavenly night of passion that lingered in his mind long after the union was over.

But as he suspected, their happiness didn't last long.

After a few years of ups and downs, Niles found that he and Maris were that they were falling back into the same dangerous pattern and for the first time he was truly afraid that his marriage was falling apart.

And so reluctantly he headed back to Frasier's.


	2. Chapter 2

As he expected, Daphne was there, only too happy to offer him sympathy, kindness and soothing words of comfort.

But Frasier was there as well, determined to give him some advice of a different kind.

"Dear God Niles, are you ever going to learn? Maris is a cruel and heartless woman and I'm tired of seeing you hurt like this! Good Lord, I can't imagine anyone becoming so irate over _azaleas_ of all things! You should give her a taste of her own medicine and refuse to leave for good!

"But Frasier, I love her!" Niles protested. "I can't just hurt her like that!"

"What about the way she's hurt you?"

"It was my fault." Niles sighed. "I'm the one who ruined her prized flowers. I should have known better. I mean, when she said that I was too cheap to buy flowers at a real florist... Well, I can see her point. I suppose picking one out of the garden was ab bit selfish."

"It was a _romantic gesture_!" Frasier yelled. "Flowers do grow back, you know! Honestly Niles, Lillith hurt me too... _several_ times as you know, but at least we respected one another!"

At Niles incredulous look, Frasier sighed. "Oh damn it, Niles you know what I mean! We had an _understanding_!"

"Yeah? Well Maris and I have an understanding too!" Niles shot back. "I love her and if _you_ can't understand that... Well... then that's just too damn bad!"

"Niles-."

"Fras, stay out of this! This is between your brother and Maris!" Martin ordered.

"Niles, you know I love you and although I'm mad as hell at Maris for what she's done to you, I'm proud of you for sticking with this marriage counseling and for what it's worth, I hope it works out."

Niles smiled and accepted his father's tentative hug. "Thanks, Dad."

"Now, maybe you ought to see if you can talk things through."

Before Niles could entertain this idea he felt Daphne's hand on his shoulder.

"I'm proud of you too, Dr. Crane."

His breath caught in his throat at what he'd just heard.

"Y-You are?"

"Of course I am! You've been working so hard to get your marriage back together and I'm so happy for you both. I know you haven't had the easiest time of things but when I see how much love you have for Mrs. Crane, well... It just warms me heart."

When Daphne's voice broke, Niles stared at her in amazement.

"Are you all right?"

Daphne smiled and nodded, trying hard to hide the tears in her eyes.

"I'm fine. I just... whenever I hear stories of true love, I tend to get sentimental. I hope you and Mrs. Crane can work things out. You're such a sweet man and you deserve nothing but the best."

"Thank you, Daphne."

Suddenly he found himself engulfed in her arms, and he couldn't resist leaning into her comforting embrace.

"Everything will work out. You'll see." She whispered into his ear.

With a confidence that couldn't be shattered, Niles smiled at his family and walked out of the condo, determined to right his wronged marriage.

And he owed it all to his angel.


	3. Chapter 3

His heart racing with happiness, he hurried back to the mansion ready to begin his marriage anew.

It was Friday night, the night that Maris reserved for her meditation, and he was only too happy to have some time alone to get things in order.

He rushed into the luxurious master suite and began preparing for what he knew would be the most romantic night of his life.

He'd married Maris for better or for worse and he was determined to make things right between them. He could think of no other way to make her happy than to present her with an evening of romance that few couples could even attain to.

Soon the ambiance was set. The roses laid in a cross on the pillows, the rose petals scattered across the bed, the dim lighting and the romantic music were sure to drive her crazy with desire for him.

And he was pleasantly surprised that each time he entered the room, he found a new romantic touch; a bucket of ice complete with a bottle of champagne, perfume sprayed on the sheets.

This was truly going to be an evening that neither one of them would ever forget. He tiptoed out of the room and hurried to change into his silk pajamas and robe. Then as quickly and quietly as possible, he returned to the darkened room and climbed into bed.

And it was there that the nightmare began.

He screamed in horror, unable to believe what he was seeing. For there, on the other side of the bed wasn't his bride.

It was Dr. Bernard Schenkman, his marriage counselor who was wearing a pair of Niles' purple satin pajamas!

The sight disgusted him and it took several minutes of trying to regain his composure before he finally asked the question that he dared not ask:

"How long has this been going on?"

"About two weeks." Schenkman replied, causing Niles' stomach to weaken once more.

"Maris and I were going to tell you when we felt that you were ready." He explained, as though Niles needed to hear anymore.

"You realize you could lose your license by having an affair with a patient, don't you?" Niles offered.

"Well of course, and I deserve to. But I love Maris and it's a risk worth taking."

"Damn you! I trusted you!" Niles yelled, not caring that his voice was dangerously close to breaking.

Appalled when Schenkman attempted to talk Niles into doing some of the exercises that he'd suggested in his counseling sessions, Niles ordered the marriage counselor out of his house and out of his life.

However this didn't fare so well with Maris who promptly tore into him, starting an argument that was more heated than any they'd ever had. And when he offered an apology, she refused, and instead ordered him out of the house.

But not before he got in a few choice words of his own. The anger he emitted towered her seemed to shock her, for he was rarely so bold. But it had to be done and surprisingly he wasn't the least bit ashamed of the things he had said.

Of course, it did no good at all but at least it got her attention.

His heart was numb from what he'd just encountered and with his bags in hand he stormed out of the house.

Now he sat in his car and sighed, shoving his hand through his blonde hair. The tears were falling faster but he no longer gave a damn.

Why should he when his life was over? He was a failure in every sense of the word. There must have been something that he could have done to prevent Maris from finding her way to Schenkman's arms. God only knows what they'd been doing right under his roof.

And once more the thought made him sick.

Niles bolted out of the car and hid behind a tree, emptying the contents of his stomach.

But instead of feeling better, he felt worse.

When his stomach was once again somewhat settled he returned to the car and to the privacy of his thoughts.

Any second now the security guard was sure to order him to leave. But he couldn't make himself drive away.

This was his home... his life... the only home he'd known for so long where he'd spent fifteen years with a woman whom he thought he knew, but who turned out to be a stranger.

He thought of Frasier and his father and Daphne and the humiliation he would face by returning to them. They'd surely laugh in his face and say "I told you so." And sadly they'd have every right. After all, he should have realized years ago that his marriage was doomed for failure.

The tears burned his eyes and he angrily pounded his fist onto the steering wheel. The pain caused him to wince, but it was nothing compared to the pain in his heart.


	4. Chapter 4

As he drove through the quiet tree-lined streets of his neighborhood, Niles turned on the radio, hoping that the soothing sounds of strings and woodwinds would ease his troubled mind.

But sadly the music he loved so much did little to calm him.

Instead his mind was filled with voices:

His brother, chiding him again and again for being so stupid:

"_Dear God, Niles! When are you going to learn? I've told you a hundred times that Maris is simply not worth the time or the effort!"_

His father:

"_You know I'll always love you, Son, but I have to agree with your brother on this one. The sooner that nightmare of a wife is out of your life, the better! I never did like her!" _

And Daphne...

"_Dr Crane, I know it's upsetting but that woman is nothing but trouble! I don't know what you ever saw in her! Why, she's worse than Lillith!"_

He brushed the tears from his cheeks and tried to concentrate on his driving. He was mere seconds from turning off the freeway en route to the nearest hotel when he realized that he was only a few miles from the Elliot Bay Towers.

Once more the apprehension filled him, but deep down he knew that he had nowhere else to go. He simply wouldn't subject himself to some seedy motel and at least Frasier had a comfortable sofa.

Provided he could even sleep, that is.

With a heavy heart he drove on, bracing himself for what surely awaited him.

Minutes later with his car safely in the Elliot Bay Towers Garage, he turned off the engine and glanced into the backseat that was filled with his belongings.

He pondered the idea of carrying them into the condo, but then thought better of it.

It was probably wiser to explain the situation and then beg for the favor of staying the night; maybe even several nights.

Of course sooner or later he'd be faced with the inevitable task of searching for his own place. Without warning, the memory of what he'd encountered in his home just a short time earlier made him nauseous and once more he found himself becoming violently ill.

Dear God... Maris' complete disrespect for him was affecting him in ways he could have never imagined. He clutched his stomach, wishing he could go home to the comfort of his own bed.

But then he remembered... he had no home.

He shrugged off the thought, realizing that there was no sense in worrying about it. He had bigger problems think about; the most urgent being how he was going to break the news to his family.

After making his way to the 19th floor he swallowed hard, finding it difficult to steady his trembling hand.

It was now or never, and if his visit resulted in ridicule and scorn, then so be it.

He rang the doorbell and nervously shifted his feet back and forth. But as he suspected, his calls were met with silence.

For several minutes he tried again with the same results. Given the circumstances, it was only fitting that no one would be home, just when he needed them most.

And with yet another sigh he slumped against the door, feeling more alone than ever.


	5. Chapter 5

Niles closed his eyes, trying to forget about the nightmare he'd just encountered in his own home, but the sick feeling inside of him returned with full force. Clutching his stomach, he willed himself to move away from the door.

He'd been sitting in Frasier's hallway so long that he'd almost forgotten why he'd come.

If only that were possible.

He blinked, annoyed when tears spilled down his cheeks and he angrily brushed them away. It was ridiculous crying like this. He was a grown man and grown men simply didn't do such a thing.

But try telling that to his heart.

Perhaps coming here was a bad idea. He certainly didn't want to be an intrusion, although he'd done a wonderful job of intruding in his own home. Next time he'd call before he arrived. That should give Schenkman plenty of time to flee before Niles unlocked the front door. The angry thought burned inside of him hurt more than he realized, causing him to brush away even more tears.

Damn...

Momentarily forgetting where he was, Niles rose to his feet and angrily hit the door with his fist. Then he turned to face the elevator, willing it to open. Seconds later he heard her voice.

"Dr. Crane?"

He whirled around to face her, praying that she didn't see the tears in his eyes. If there was anything more humiliating than finding his marriage counselor in his bed it was letting his emotions get the best of him in front of the woman he loved above all others.

"Oh... Hello Daphne. I was just..."

She eyed him curiously and came closer, gazing into his eyes. When her hand touched his, he gasped fighting new tears that rose to the surface.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine Daphne. I was just stopping by to see if I left my car keys here and-."

"Oh, Dr. Crane!"

He looked up in surprise. "What?"

She smiled and gestured to his chest. "May I?"

He nodded absently as she reached for his handkerchief. And with extreme gentleness, she blotted his bleeding nose.

"Thank you, Daphne."

When she was finished she folded the handkerchief as carefully as possible and smiled at him. Her hand moved to return the handkerchief but then she moved it back.

"I'll put this in the laundry and it will be nice and clean for-."

She stopped suddenly and looked at him more carefully, as though noticing the redness around his eyes. Her hand touched his cheek and he felt her brush away a tear.

"Are you sure you're all right?"

He nodded, afraid to speak for fear that his voice would break.

He was only vaguely aware of his hand in hers, leading him into Frasier's condo and the door shutting quietly behind him.

"Would you like a drink?"

"Um, yes I believe I will." He replied, trying desperately to steady his voice. Woodenly he crossed the living room to the bar where he hastily made a sherry. He gulped it down in seconds, unaware that Daphne was watching him with concern. He made second drink and gulped it down as well. He was mere seconds from preparing a third when her hand covered his.

"It's not my place to say so, but perhaps you should slow down a bit. I care about you and-."

Another tear fell onto his cheek and she regarded him with such compassion that he inhaled deeply to suppress a sob. He could barely look at her, and instead sat down on the sofa. As expected, she sat down beside him.

For several moments, neither of them said a word. He wanted so much to say something but the fear of breaking down consumed him.

Finally she turned to him and took his hand.

"Look, I know it's none of my business but there must be something on your mind. If you don't want to talk about it I'll understand, but it's not good to keep things bottled up inside. At least that's what you've always told me."

He nodded sadly. "You're right."

Her hand was on his back, moving in small circular motions and he was surprised at how much the small gesture soothed him.

Daphne waited patiently and continued to rub his back. "Is it your wife?"

The words were quiet and gentle but they stung just the same. He didn't answer her but somehow she knew.

"I thought it might be."

The apprehension built quickly and he found that he could no longer keep it inside.

"I-I went home to talk to her... to reason with her."

"Well, I know that must have been difficult."

He nodded wordlessly as the pain welled inside of his heart.

"It didn't go very well did it, Dr. Crane?"

"No." He said brokenly.

"I'm so sorry."

Her sweet words were all it took to send him over the edge and to his horror,he began to sob into his hands.


	6. Chapter 6

Her arms were around him, keeping him steady as he tried to no avail to calm his sobs. But the more he tried the worse they became. Were it not for her soothing touch, he was sure that he would have suffered some sort of breakdown.  
He could feel her holding him tighter as though sensing his anxiety and he sank into her embrace as her hand moved up and down his back.

"What happened?"

The question was quiet, tentative as though she wasn't sure if she should be asking it. With a deep sigh he drew back and attempted a smile. But it only served to upset him more. When he was finally ready to speak, she kept her arms around him, stroking his back.

"Well, I went home and was determined to give Maris a piece of my mind!"

"That's understandable. I think it's horrible that she threw you out of the house in the first place when you'd done nothing wrong!"

He nodded in agreement.

"Right... So then I decided that perhaps I should try a different approach. I snuck into her bedroom and showered the bed with rose petals. I-I brought in champagne, sprayed perfume on the sheets..."

"How romantic." Daphne mused. "I can't imagine any woman being angry at a man who does something so wonderful."

He lowered his head, sniffling and she moved closer to him.

"I'm sorry for interrupting, Dr. Crane. Go on."

"Um... Well, I changed into my pajamas and robe and when I returned to the bedroom it was dark and I could barely see anything except a figure lying in my bed. Um... So I climbed in and..."

He felt her take his hand and stroke it gently.

"What did Mrs. Crane do?"

The ache in his chest returned and he found that he could hardly breathe. "I-it wasn't Maris. It was Schenkman."

Daphne gasped as her hand flew to her mouth. "Oh... W-who is this _Schenkman_?"

He squeezed his eyes shut as tears spilled onto his cheeks.

"Dr. Crane?"

His breath was staggered, filled with pain.

"Our marriage counselor."

The words left his mouth in a breathless rush, bringing with it a relief that he had no idea existed.

She said nothing at first, just stared at him with a shocked glance. And when her mouth opened, she closed it again, as though deciding against whatever she wanted to say.

When she drew him closer, he leaned against her and sighed.

"That's horrible." She said quietly. "I mean, how could she-."

She stopped suddenly when their eyes met. "I-I'm sorry. I was just... thinking out loud."

"It's all right."

"What happened then?"

"H-he admitted that the affair has been going on for two weeks and that he loved Maris and didn't care if his license was revoked. A-and then he appallingly suggested that I try some of the exercises he'd suggested in our counseling sessions."

"Bloody hell..." Daphne muttered, her voice low.

"S-so then I demanded to see Maris and when she arrived, we got into the worst fight imaginable. It was horrible, Daphne. I-."

When his voice broke, she wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm sure it was."

"But I let her have it!" He continued, his voice wobbly. "I packed my belongings and walked out the door. Before I left, I turned to her and said "Goodbye Maris! I hope you have a happy life, but I don't have to take any of your crap ever again!"

"Good for you Dr. Crane!"

"Then I got into my car and drove onto the street where I stopped in the middle of the road a-and then I got out of the car and took off my wedding ring, and threw it as far as I could!"

He turned to find her watching him intently; the tears sliding down her cheeks and suddenly he felt guilty for upsetting her.

"Daphne, I-."

"That was very brave of you, Dr. Crane."

Before he could respond, she drew him into the most wonderful hug he'd ever had in his entire life.

"Thank you, Daphne."

He loved holding her like this and he loved the way she felt in his arms.

They stayed in the same position for a long time, comforting one another, although he wasn't quite sure what had gotten her so upset.

Slowly he drew back and stared into her eyes. He wasn't sure if it was the grief and humiliation that he felt about Maris and Schenkman or the overwhelming love he felt for Daphne, but he found that he couldn't resist brushing a lock of hair from her forehead. Nor could he resist moving closer to kiss away a tear from her cheek. His lips found her chin, her nose, her forehead and finally her mouth.

But something happened then. All the pain, the loneliness and anger melted away like magic and for a moment he felt as though they were the only two people on earth. He could feel her fingers moving through his hair and he drew her even closer.

But then like a slap in the face, the painful memories returned and he abruptly pulled away.

"Dear God..."

"What's wrong?" Daphne whispered breathlessly.

"I-.."

The thought of what he had done shamed him even more than he thought possible.

His trembling hand shoved through his hair and he sighed deeply.

"Dear God what have I done?"

Her gentle hand touched his shoulder. "It's all right, Dr. Crane. I understand. You're lost and hurting."

"But I swore I would never-."

"Dr. Crane when two people feel loneliness, it's only natural for them to want to be close to one another. If you're worried about what Mrs. Crane might think, then don't."

"But I-."

Her fingertips brushed against his lips.

"You're not to blame. What Mrs. Crane did to you was unforgivable and I can't tell you how truly sorry I am."

"Thank you, Daphne... For listening and for caring."

She hugged him again, and once more he melted into her embrace.

"Well... I guess I should probably go home. Not that I have a home anymore."

He reached for the doorknob willing his tears away. "Goodnight Daphne. Would you... tell Frasier and Dad for me? I don't think I can do it."

"Dr. Crane..."

He smiled tearfully and gave a nervous laugh. "Imagine...me, a psychiatrist, afraid to talk about myself."

"Oh Dr. Crane of course you have a home... right here. And you're welcome to stay as long as you like."

"Thank you Daphne, but I don't think Frasier would-."

"Your brother loves you and I know he's not too fond of Mrs. Crane, but he'll be devastated when he hears this news."

"Well...Still.. I don't want to impose."

"Dr. Crane, please don't leave. You have three people who love you right here and you shouldn't be alone right now."

"That's very kind of you Daphne but... D-did you say _three_?"

"Yes, of course. Your brother, your father..."

"And... Eddie?"

The thought made him grin and he was grateful for the humor, no matter how small.

"Oh..."

Her cheeks reddened.

"That_ is_ who you meant. Right, Daphne?"

Her face was unreadable, but there was no mistaking the look in her eyes. He'd seen it a thousand times in his own.  
"Dr. Crane, I-."  
He walked toward her and caressed her cheek.

"Daphne... Who were you talking about?"

She swallowed hard, as tears filled her eyes. "_You_, Dr. Crane. I love _you_."

He inhaled deeply, feeling as though he was floating on air. "Y-you do?"

"Yes... very much. I-I don't know quite how it happened, and I was so ashamed of myself-."

"W-why on earth would you be ashamed? Daphne, I-."

"Because your wife a-and..."

"Well... that's over now. But..."

She drew him into her arms and held him close, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"I love you."

The words were all that he needed to kiss her deeply. "I love you too, Daphne. I-I've loved you for so long, but I was afraid to tell you."

She blushed. "So was I. I guess we were both a little nervous. I mean, we've been friends for so long and-."

"Best friends."

"Best friends who love each other."

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her again.

\"So does this mean you'll stay?"

"I'll stay as long as you'll have me."

She smiled shyly. "Well in that case, perhaps you'd better start moving your things in. Because I want you to stay forever."

His eyes filled with tears and spilled onto his cheeks as he suppressed a sob. Immediately her hand went to his shoulder. "Oh Dr. Crane, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to upset you!"

"You didn't... and please... call me _Niles_. Best friends and people who love each other should call each other by their first names."

"All right... _Niles._.. But why are you crying?"

He took her hands and brought them to his lips for a kiss.

"Because my angel... you've made me happier than I ever dreamed."

She kissed him once more and smiled warmly. "I'll go and fetch some blankets and pillows and make up the couch for you. I know it's not very comfortable but I'll do my best."

"It will be perfect, my love."

As he watched her disappear into the hallway, he smiled to himself.

"_I have to remember to thank Schenkman one of these days"._

**THE END**_**  
**_


End file.
